Legend of Zelda: The Flute of Dimensions
by darklink517
Summary: This is my second fanfiction ever and it's the sequel to my first, Legend of Zelda Son of the Dark King. Told in first person POV by me again. It's a year after I was ripped from my loved ones into the past and it's time for Link to find the spiritual stones. But there is a new magical instrument, the Flute of Dimensions. I hope you all will like this fanfiction more than my last.
1. Chapter 1 The Boys without Fairies

Big thanks to all those that read my first fanfiction. Greater thanks to TheBigOne, TheZeldaQueen, and SkyKly for the reviews. I don't own Zelda, I only own Alex Dark, and the flute.

Chapter 1 ~ The Boys without Fairies

It's was a year since I was taken from my loved ones into the past by the mysterious vortex. In that time, I hadn't found anything about an aging spell to make me my original age or a time travel spell to get me back to my life as husband/king with my beautiful wife/queen. "I wonder what they're doing with themselves?" I said under my breathe.

_Alex, do you hear me?_ I heard a voice say "What! Who's there?" _Alex? It's your brother Dark._ "Dark? If you are Dark then tell me what my wedding date with Zelda is." I said. _May seventeenth, same day as your birthday._ "Dark, it is you! But I thought that we couldn't communicate through time?" _That vortex took you to the past but it still kept our connection as brothers together, and as long as that connection is never broken, we can communicate freely._ "Wow, never thought of that." I said. _One year ago,, Zelda heard your message to her but never told anyone until you for telling her to take care of us._ He said sarcastically. _Anyway_, he paused. _Yes I got a hold of Alex, and yes he is in the past but it sounds like he was transformed into a kid. __**Oh oh, tell him I say hi and I love him and I can't wait for him to come back to us.**__ Alright alright Zelda._ I heard in the background. It kinda sounded like a phone call. _Did you hear all that Alex?_ "Yeah I did. Tell her I say hi and I love her and going through puberty again is pure hell!"

_Zelda! Alex says hi, he loves you too, and going through puberty again is pure hell. __**Ask him if he still has the triforce on his hand.**__ Alex do you still have the triforce mark on your hand?_ "No I don't, but I have a mask that has eyes with the triforce in them. Should I try it on?" _Yeah put it on and tell me what happens._

I looked at the strange mask. It looked sort of like the older me and the fierce deity mixed. My face, deity's hair and ears, I had no idea what would happen when I put it on. I lifted the mask to my face and something attached to the mask, attached to my face and pulled the mask on. The pain was so intense that I fainted and the next thing I know I woke up as my old self except my hair was blue and my ears were pointed. "Dark," I paused. "I think I can use much more powerful magic now since I put on the mask. I might just be able to, I'm gonna try something real quick." _What happened to your voice and what are you gonna try?_ "This!" A mirror appeared in front of me and Dark was in it. "Woah! How'd you do that?" He asked. "It was in a lot of movies on Earth. Tell Zelda to come here." "Sure. Hey Zelda! Come here for a second."

"What do you want... Alex!" She shoved Dark out of the way to see me. "What happened to your hair? Also how have you been back in time?" "First, I put on the mask that was with me when I came to this time. I think it has the triforce in it. Second, it's been weird going through puberty again. Well today was little Link's birthday. He just turned ten and tomorrow we should set out on our journey. Oh yeah I've felt this strange presence as if someone has been watching me here. It actually feels familiar somehow." "Well that has to be the person that summoned the vortex for you. They must need you for something." "Alex!" I heard in the forest. "Zelda I need to go I'll go to the forest temple tonight and call you but for now, I love you, and make sure Link and Dark don't get into any trouble. Bye." "Goodbye, I'll see you tonight."

I took the mask off quickly before Link found me and reverted back to my child form. "Hey Alex, what are you doing?" "Nothing. What's up?" "Saria invited the skull kids from the lost woods to play their flutes for us. It's just a rumor but they say that the skull kids can play really well and that they give a kokiri a magic instrument if they can dance well to their music." "Awesome I would love to win it! Let's go!"

We arrived in the forest center where Saria was waiting for us with Mido, Fado, the know it all brothers, and everyone else. "Link! Alex! Finally, the skull kids just got here and they're ready to start playing. Let's start dancing!" The skull kids started to play Saria's song and all the Kokiri, along with Link and I started dancing. There was an additional skull kid that was walking around and tapping people out. Mido was the first one out and he threw a major tantrum. Next was Fado and the know it all twins. Then Link got out and everyone else was eliminated until it was me and Saria left. I guess I was dancing like Din in oracle of seasons because everyone was saying, "Wow he's so graceful. My goddess he looks like a graceful god. Oh oh did you see that backflip!" I could picture me going around in a circus like Din and dancing for a living. I took a few dance classes on Earth.

"I give up," I heard from Saria, "I can't compete with Alex. You win." "Congrats Alex!" Link said running up to me. "Here you go. This is the final instrument we have. We will make new ones for the next time." I took the shiny, black flute from the skull kids and admired it for a bit. "Hey kid! This is an ancient instrument that we found in the lost woods. It's said that it has special powers. Do you see the little triangle on the end? That means that it is blessed by the triforce. Take good care of it. Hehe see you next time!" They said doing a backflip and disappearing.

"Wow, that is an awesome flute Alex. I wonder how they found it?" "Well we can ask then next time we see them. Anyway we should go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." "I'm too tired to ask." Link yawned. "I'll meet you up there in a bit. I have to go back to the woods to find something." Link waved me off and I left.

Back in the woods I put the mask back on and summoned the mirror again. "Zelda? Dark? Link? Midna? Is anyone there?" "Surprise!" All four of them jumped out and almost gave me a heart attack. "What the HELL!" "Don't you know what tomorrow is?" Zelda asked. "If you guys do that again, it'll be the death of me." I said clutching the left side of my chest. "Tomorrow is your birthday Alex, and your second, technically first, anniversary." "It is? Sorry I don't have any way to keep track of the days in this time. Happy anniversary sweet heart. I love you so much. I wish I could kiss you right now and give you the flute I got today." I held up the black flute and Midna gasped, "So that's the time you're in."

"What do you mean?" Link asked her. "Well my father used to own that flute. He lost it around the time the six sages were awakened and a Ganondorf took over Hyrule. He said that he was in the lost woods when he was startled and he dropped it and lost it." "Does this flute have any special properties or anything?" I asked. "If you know how to play it then you can teleport anywhere in the world. Hyrule, Lorule, and Twilight." We all gasped. "How can a flute have that power? To travel through dimensions takes extreme power, and great control of that power." Dark said, his brain on overload. "Um... Dark are you alright?" I asked him. His face looked bright red and his eyes were completely white, then he fainted. "Well I need to go. I'll talk to you guys when I get the chance. See you guys later. I love you Zelda." "Love you too. Bye."

I took off the mask and went back to the tree house. I fell asleep quickly until I heard the shrill voice from Navi the fairy. "Hey wake up! The great Deku Tree has summoned you two. Can the future of Hyrule really depend on these lazy boys?" I got up, grabbed a bottle, trapped Navi inside and said, "If you freaking insult me ever again I will freaking kill you. I already saved Hyrule in the future. So bitch please little light ball!" Navi nodded her head, wherever it was, and I let her out. She woke Link up and we left the tree house greeted by Saria.

"Hey Link! You finally got a fairy. Good for you. Don't worry Alex you'll get one soon, I know it." "We have to go now. The Deku Tree summoned us so we will see you soon, okay." "If the Great Deku Tree summoned you, that must mean that you two are very special. Have fun and don't forget to get a shield and sword so Mido will let you go through." "Will do. See you later Saria!" Link said as we ran off.

That was the start of another adventure I would be on to kill and seal my father away. But this time I would have some help from other dimensions. And he wasn't technically my father but still it pains me.


	2. Chapter 2 Inside the Great Deku Tree

Thanks again to those that read my last fanfiction and the review too. I don't own Zelda or Link or Ganondorf or anything, other than Alex, Dark, and the flute of dimensions. Please favorite and review if you like it! ㈳5㈳5㈳5

Chapter 2 ~ Inside the Great Deku Tree

_I wish I could have helped him._ I thought as I was knocking out Mido. "Let's go Link." I beckoned to Link to come on as he was putting away the kokiri sword and deku shield. We ran down the path and arrived at the Deku Tree.

I thought of my dad, Ganondorf, throughout the whole speech from the Deku Tree. _I honestly wish there was a way to destroy the inner evil within Ganondorf and have him be a normal person and mine and Dark's dad. I know that there's a way for me to get rid off the evil inside of him I just wish I knew how. Then I could take the evil, a.k.a the wrath of Demise, and seal it away forever. But first I need to do this._ "Go forth and destroy the evil within me." The mouth of the Great Deku Tree opened up and Link dragged me inside.

Inside was nothing like the video game. Instead of the whole dungeon that Link had to go through, there was just one big door that was covered in vines and dead flowers. "Well, that is surely safe to go in." Link said sarcastically. "Well we need to go in anyway. But before we do..." I trailed off grabbed my necklace and turned it into it's sword form. But it was a longsword now so I won't be able to use a shield, not like I ever did. "Wow! How'd you do that?!" Link yelled in awe. "I dabble in magic from time to time. Anyway let's go kill the evil in there." We ripped the vines and dead flowers off of the door and pushed it open.

Inside was a foggy room with columns making a big circle in the middle. We saw some debris falling from the ceiling so we instinctively looked up. We saw a big creepy thing that I can't really describe. It had one eye which of course it was it's weak spot, but it jumped down and almost squished us but we ran away fast enough. It said, "I am Gohma, queen of arachnids. What are you two doing here?" "We were told to kill you. Now, I expect a good fight Gohma." "What are you talking to?" "The giant monster there. She just said her name and asked us what we're here for." "No she didn't. She said, _growl growl roar growl."_ "Is that all you heard? I wonder why? Let's just kill this thing."

We were at a stale mate. She couldn't do anything to us and vice versa. "Link get behind me! Don't question just do!" He ran over to me as I charged up my best magic attack. I released the attack and Gohma burnt to a crisp, but as she was burning she said, "Master I found the young prince!" Time froze around me as Gohma was still burning, and Link was jumping for joy. "Hello my son." "That voice," I turned around to see Ganondorf walking towards me. "Ganondorf! I thought I sealed you in the master sword!" "Nope. The sages sent me to this time through the master sword. But anyway where is the Triforce!" "I don't have it anymore. When I was transported to this time, the triforce was sucked right out of me. The only way for you to get the triforce again is to get into the sacred realm and steal it." "It must suck going through puberty for the third time doesn't it?" "You have no idea." "I will leave you to your little journey and friends. Just remember, I am your father and I taught you all your tricks. You won't outsmart me again." He walked backwards and disappeared into the darkness. Time returned to normal, Link ran over to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the glowing blue portal. We were teleported out of the tree and it was time for the big lecture by the Great Deku Tree, which I ignored.

Anyway, at the end of the lecture the Deku Tree gave Link the Kokiri Emerald and we left after it died. We walked past the Mido that still hadn't woken up yet and to the bridge that connected Hyrule field and the Kokiri forest. We saw Saria on the bridge and she stopped Link and I so we could say goodbye. "So you're really leaving aren't you?" We both nodded. "Well that's alright because I know that you'll both be back one day. But for now, some parting gifts. For Alex, a song that I found in the Lost Woods. I think it will help you with your flute. Then for Link, a fairy ocarina. I have one just like it, when you play it, think of me alright? Goodbye." We both ran off into Hyrule field but we weren't stopped by Kaepora Gaebora which was strange but we didn't need the lecture.

We arrived in Castle Town and I dragged Link into the temple of time so I could try out my flute and he could try his ocarina. "This is the Temple of Time. It's where the master sword is, and where we will come after we get the other two spiritual stones." "Cool... but why did you bring us here?" "That's simple! To try our instruments. I need to try this because my flute is said to have belonged to a king of a different realm." "Really? That's amazing! Let's start practicing." I took my flute out of my pouch, that was just like Hermione's from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and Link's ocarina too. Then I grabbed the song that Saria gave me. It took me about five minutes to get the right notes in the right order but Link did it in less than 2 minutes. After I played the song, a black fog started to surround me. "Who are you stranger?" I heard a voice from the fog.

I saw a dark figure appearing from the fog as it started clearing. "What is your name and how did you find that flute?" The figure pointed at my flute. "I'm Alex, sadly, son of Ganondorf. I was given this flute by a skull kid that had found it in the Lost Woods." "Alex? Is that you?" I heard a voice from behind the figure.

My eyes started to adjust and I saw I was in the Twilight realm. Then I saw her. Midna.


	3. Chapter 3 Saving Zelda

Chapter 3 ~ Saving Zelda

"Midna?! Is that you?" She ran over to me and gave me a bear hug. "How are you here? I thought that you couldn't get back to this time?" "All I did was play this flute and then that guy scared the crap out of me." "That is my younger brother. When I die he will take over as king of Twilight. What song did you play?" I gave her the sheet of paper that had the song on it. "Hmmmm... Oh this is my Grandfather's time travel song. This isn't the finished song though, so you might go back in time within a few minutes." "First I think I'll tell Dark to bring Zelda her so we can see each other."

I talked to Dark through the mirror and he grabbed Zelda and Teleported here as soon as he saw Midna. "Why did you bring me here Dark?" I heard a whiny voice near the Twilight portal. He just pointed at me and Zelda started to cry as she saw me. She ran over to me, tears flooding down her face. She picked me up and started to swing me around like a rag doll. "Alex! I love you sooooo much. How are you here? How did you get back? You're so cute as a kid!" I explained the whole situation to her. "Alex I think my grandfather did complete the song but it was lost in time and it's in an alternate world of Hyrule." "Termina.." I whispered. "Alex? What's happening?" Dark pointed to my feet as the black fog was starting to surround me again. "I guess my time is up for now, but when I find the whole song I will come back to you all. For now, goodbye..." I couldn't see Zelda or Midna or anyone now all I could see is darkness. My vision started clearing up and I saw the drawbridge of Castle town.

The sky was dark, there was an ominous feeling in the air. "Alex! Where have you been? You've been gone for five days!" Link said running over to me. "What? I've been gone for about five minutes!" I guess time flows differently when I play the flute. "What is happening here?" "Anarchy, that's what. Ganondorf killed the king and will come out of castle town chasing Zelda and Impa. Look!" I pointed at the drawbridge.

It started to slowly fall. We heard the sound of horse hoofs on wet cement. Then a white horse came racing out gate and shot right past us. We saw young Zelda and Impa on it. Seconds later we saw a black stallion with Ganondorf riding it. He knocked Link out and I caught his attack at me and reflected it back at him. He went flying off his horse and was knocked out. I put my hand on the stallion's nose and sucked all the evil energy out of it.

The horse let me mount it and I rode after Zelda and Impa. After about two minutes I caught up with them. I dismounted and walked over to them. "Impa? Don't worry I came to help save Zelda." "Do not worry I will not need your help Alex. But if you would mind brainwashing her so she can train as a boy?" "First, did Link tell you about me?" "Yes he told me that you were a user of magic and that you had disappeared after you played a song on your flute." "Oh, I wouldn't mind helping Zelda." I placed my hand on the sleeping princess's head and mind wiped her. "When the time is right and all sages are awakened she will awaken as Zelda again." "Thank you Alex. Now please don't let Ganondorf get to the Triforce." "I don't intend to let him get it again." I hopped on the horse and started riding away. "What do you mean again?!" I heard Impa yell. I ignored her for she would learn later.

I rode back to where I saw Link diving in the mote to get the Ocarina of time. He saw me on the horse and he started waving. I dismounted and started to walk over to him with the horse. "Where did you get that horse?" "Oh, it was Ganondorf's horse but I stole him. Anyway we should go to the temple of time to get the master sword." He nodded and we ran into the town, into the temple, and up to the podium. The spiritual stones started to glow and float onto the podium. Link took out the ocarina and played the song of time. The door of time opened and there we saw it, the Master Sword.

Link ran up to it and I was right behind. He grabbed the sword and pulled it right out of the stand. The area we were standing in started glowing blue. We were lifted into the air and teleported to the sacred realm. Link was trapped in a pink crystal but I woke up and saw Ganondorf walking towards the Triforce. I ran at him jumped to the platform and shot the evil energy I got from the horse at him to slow him down. I kept running and then jumped for the Triforce but I jumped right through and landed on Ganondorf. That knocked him out so I could make my wish come true. I touched the Triforce and said, "I wish..." I trailed off looking at Link and Ganondorf.

"I could change the future forever, save my dad from the evil inside him, or get back to my time and live normally. I wish that Ganondorf never received the triforce of power and that I received the whole Triforce." Then I heard a female voice. "Are you sure you would like to do this?" "Who's there!?" "We are the goddesses of the triforce. I am Nayru. You do know that this will make you the one Link will have to kill." A golden lady with a blue hue surrounding her appeared. I was about to prove a Goddess wrong. "Nooooooo. Ganondorf is my dad and he was corrupted by the power of the triforce of power. I will have the whole triforce so I won't turn evil besides, I have already controlled the whole triforce before so try to counter that Nayru." "Ohhh, I didn't think of that. Did you guys?" She looked back at Din and Farore. "No we didn't." Said Din scratching her head. "Stupid loopholes." Farore said angrily crossing her arms. "How about you host us in your body?" "NOO! That was already used in a fanfiction! Oh crap, broke the fourth wall." I turned back to the Goddesses and said, "How about I get half of all three so that I still get my wish but history doesn't change." "That works, right girls?" Din asked them. They both nodded and broke their part of the Triforce in half and sent it into me. "Don't you have a mask with the power of a great deity?" Din asked me. "Yes, why?" "That is the key to saving your father in the near future. You will have half of each piece and you shall put on the mask. Then you will have the power to send Ganondorf back to your time and purge him of all evil. You won't be able to return though." I nodded then started to feel dizzy. I was then sealed inside of a black crystal and sent next to Link.

The next thing I heard was a voice, "Wake up Alex. It has become time for you to fulfill yours and Link's destiny."


	4. Chapter 4- My New Powers

Chapter 4 ~ My New Powers

I woke up on a cold floor and started to stand up. "Rauru shut up already." I said getting annoyed of hearing him talk to Link. "I'll explain everything to him, just give him the light medallion and we'll be on our way." I said scratching my head. They just looked at me with a scared expression on their faces. "What? Say something." "Look in the water Alex." "I'll just summon a mirror." I said waving my hand in front of me. A mirror similar to that which I talked to Zelda and them appeared in front of me. I looked in the mirror and saw red hair similar to Ganondorf and blood red eyes. I also saw an outfit similar to Ganondorf's but it was red instead of black. "I guess those years were kind to me, but I could have done without the red hair." "That's how you're reacting to that?" "Well my dad has tanned skin and red hair so this is how I turned out aged. Anyway, we need to get going so give Link the medallion and let us leave!" "Alright Alex." Rauru lifted his arms and sent a yellow medallion to Link. Link grabbed it and we were teleported into the temple of time.

"So Alex what do we do now?" "We meet him." I turned around and pointed at Sheik. "How did you know I was here?" "I know all. You should know that Sheik." I walked over to him giving him a hug and whispering in his ear, "I know what will happen in the future you don't have to do anything for us. Just teach Link the songs." "Don't worry I know who and what you are. I will teach you some valuable skills before each temple." I let go of Sheik and walked back to Link. "Let's go I'll fill you in while we go."

_Oh Zelda I miss you so much._ I thought looking back at Sheik. We got out of the town and we started walking to Kakariko. "You go to the graveyard in Kakariko. I will go to the Lost Woods and wait for you there." I said walking away. He just looked at me, shrugged, and kept walking.

I walked for a while but then I decided to go to Lon Lon ranch and see Malon and free Epona. I walked into the ranch and back to the horses. Then I saw the weirdest thing. Not horses having sex! But my horse that I stole from Ganondorf, with Epona. I ran over to the gate and whistled to it. It came running over to me and whinnied at me. "Lord Ganondorf I am pleased that you would visit my home here today." "What? I'm not Ganondorf!" I yelled at Ingo. "I'm his son!"

"I was not aware Lord Ganondorf had a son. You like that horse do you?" "Yes I do. Give me him and that other girl horse." "I can give you one horse but you must know I plan to give your father that other horse." "What!" I screamed. A black aura started to surround me. Black clouds started to cover the sky. I swung my right arm back behind me and a dark purple lightning struck the ground. It started to rain as I said, "You will not give that horse to my father you will give it to me!" My eyes turned blood red and I pointed one finger at ingo and said, "Or I will kill you..." He started apologizing and bowing to me. I calmed down, broke down the gate, mounted my horse and led Epona out.

I rode to the entrance to the Kokiri forest, dismounted and went in. I was greeted by Saria running in the Lost Woods. "Saria!" She didn't hear me and just kept running. I jumped off the bridge and ran after her.

I followed her to the temple, but when she couldn't get in she stopped and turned around to see me. "Saria! You're alright. For now anyway." "Alex? Why are you older and bigger?" She gestured to my height.

"You recognize me?" "Your necklace and your mask. It's on your belt." "Oh that makes sense."

"Do you think you could help me into that place up there?" "Sure I think I can help." I said waving my hand at the ground and a translucent black disc with a diameter of about ten feet materialized out of no where. "Step on." Saria jumped onto the disc and we started to float above the ground and gain altitude. I hadn't even noticed what I had done at the farm and what I had just made until after I had helped Saria into the temple and was stopped by Sheik in first part of the temple.

"Saria you go further in and find what you need to help. I'll be behind you." She rab further in as I stopped and turned around to see Sheik. "Hello, what do you want?" "To help your friend, you must become stronger. To become stronger, you must defeat your own enemies." "What does that mean?" "You must kill Dark Alex." "What? There's a Dark version of me?" "Yes. There is evil in all of us. When that evil is released, that is when the real battle begins." "Do you mean?" Sheik pointed behind me and I turned around to see myself but from my time. "You must defeat yourself. But that is the light version, without the Triforce." "But I'm the dark version of me? How, that can't be true?" "As long as you have the Triforce in you, you end up like your father but you can control the evil inside you. If you are to lose to yourself you will then kill all those you care about. Don't lose!" Sheik yelled as he/she threw down a deku nut and disappeared.

I summoned my sword as the other me ran towards me. I jumped up and started to float. The other me couldn't float because he didn't know how to float so I had a few minutes to think to myself. _I haven't even thought about all the things that I've been doing. I can float now, summon lightning, help people reach places they normally can't reach, who knows what else I can do? _But my thinking to myself was cut short as I saw a blast of white light come flying at me.

I fell flat on my back and had the air knocked out of me on impact.

I started to get up as the other me stepped on my chest and point his sword at my throat. "End of the line!" He said. "That's what you think!" I said throwing a blast of darkness at his sword, then throwing a punch at his jaw. He backed up wiping blood from his lips. "Well I guess we fight with fists now." He said chuckling. "Yeah. Let's Go!" I screamed running at him ready to kill.

I kept landing slight punches on him and took some of his energy with each punch. _God it's like he has infinite energy. _I thought to myself. _**Look for his sword! If you break it then he'll be helpless.**_ I heard Dark in my head. _You think that'll work? __**Yeah you're helpless if you don't have your sword right? He is you, you are him. **__Good point. I'll try that. Thanks Dark I'll summon the mirror and talk to you all later._

I floated around the room and searched for the dark me's sword while he was shooting at me. After a while I saw that he had the sword around his neck just like mine but it was black with a red gem in the hilt. I deflected one of his shots at me, back at him. He was hit straight in the face and knocked out. I had about a minute before he would wake up again, so I went down to grab the sword off of his neck. The bad thing is that I had to rip the shirt off of him just to get the sword out from in his shirt.i finally got his shirt off and grabbed and ripped the sword necklace right off of him. "Wow, never thought that I would have to strip myself as two separate people. Now for the final attack." I summoned my sword and stabbed the dark me in his chest. He coughed up some blood and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Good job utilizing your new magic. It helped you a lot." Sheik said as he jumped down from a tree above me. "I hope you know that killing myself wasn't easy." "It may not have easy but it was rewarding." He said as he motioned towards my hand where I was holding the dark me's sword necklace. "What? I thought It would have disappeared with him." "Well now your magic will be twice as strong, and you will be able to fight with both of the swords. That is the first step on your way to becoming more powerful. Then you will be able to help your father when the time comes. But for now I must take my leave. You should talk to your friends and family in the other time." He said throwing down a deku nut. "She really sounds like a guy. Anyway..." I pulled the mask off of my belt and put it on. I blacked out and when I woke up I thought I saw Dark and Zelda kneeling above me but then I fainted again.


	5. Chapter 5 The Time Rift

Chapter 5 ~ The Time Rift

I woke up outside the temple, covered with my red cape. I threw my cape off of me and looked around. Behind me I saw a black hole but it had no suction. I got up and walked over to it. I touched it and color flooded into it. I saw into Hyrule Castle, in the future. Then Dark walked past the hole. I waved and yelled, "Dark!" and he looked at me and yelled something to behind him. He ran right at me and dove through the portal, hole thing. "Alex! You're awake!" He yelled as he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"What? Where did this rift slash portal come from?" "When you put the mask on again I guess there was too much power in you, that time couldn't help but rip apart so we could connect."

"Alex! You're awake?" I looked back to the rift and saw Zelda and Link there coming through. "Zelda!" I ran over to her and engulfed her in a big hug. "What happened to you? You are your original age right now right? Then why do you look like that?" She asked. "Oh, I'm wearing my mask you do remember when you saw me with this on. I'll take it off, it must seem weird seeing me as a deity." I said pulling the mask off my face. I transformed back to my eighteen year old form. "This is my form since I grew up with the power of half of each of the triforce." "So you took on traits of our father. It kinda suits you." "You think so?" I saw Zelda looking at me, kinda disgusted. "Don't worry Zelda, I won't look like this forever. When I come back to your time, I shouldn't look like this." "Good! But for now..." she grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

Our first kiss in a long time, a very long time. It felt amazing, just kissing her and knowing that she still loves me is a huge relief. Then again I hadn't kissed anyone in two years so it would feel amazing with anyone, but I'm glad it was Zelda.

"Ugh!" Zelda grunted falling into my arms. "Zelda? Are you alright?" "Yeah, I am. We found out that when we cross through the rift it saps us of our energy." "You all should go back and recover. I will see what happens if I try to cross." They all nodded and they left. I followed them to the portal but when I went to step in the portal rejected me and sent me flying backwards. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain. "Alex!" Zelda came to the portal and couldn't get through to help me. "Alex! The portal is closing!" I got up and ran over to it.

I put my hands on it where Zelda's were. "Don't worry Zelda, we will see each other again. Also Dark! The Ganondorf in this time. Is our Dad!" "What!" He yelled as the portal closed. I wouldn't see them again until I find the completed song of time travel in Termina. Or I opened the mirror again, which is what I did. I summoned the mirror right in front of me and saw Zelda, Dark, and Link appear right in front of me. "Alex, what do you mean that the Ganondorf in that time, is our dad? I thought that he was sealed in the master sword by you and the five sages?" "Well I guess that if we don't have the power of _six_ sages and me, it transports them to another time. Which is this time." "Well are you going to actually kill him this time?" Dark asked. "No, I was told that since I have half of each piece of the triforce, and my mask that's imbued with the power of our times triforce I should be able to take the evil out of him, send him back to our time and keep him that way forever. I hope that works." "I do too. If I could help you I would but I can't right now. I hope you can help him, anyway we should go because it looks like you have some company." Dark said pointing to the area behind where a shadow was emerging.

"That must be this times Link. I should go, talk to you all later." I closed the mirror and walked over to the shadow.

"Hey Link!" I said peeking over the hill. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed rolling backwards down the hill right into the feet of the giant monster in the passageway. It looked back and down at it's feet and growled, raising it's club ready to smash Link into little bite sized Link pieces. "Yeeeep!" Link yelped like a puppy and rushed on his hands and knees back up the hill and rolled into a wall, knocking him out cold. I walked over to his unconscious body and summoned a paintbrush and palette ready to paint his face like Jigglypuff in pokemon. "Fufufufufufufu..." I sat the unconscious body up straight and started painting.

When I was finished, he was a masterpiece. He had glasses and a handlebar mustache with a bunch of swirls on his cheeks and a little vein that symbolized an angry person in an anime. Then he woke up and ran over to me. "What the HELL! You scared the crap out of me." I started chuckling. "What are you chuckling at?" I summoned the mirror in front of Link and I could have sworn, when he looked at himself, I could see the vein pulse. "You ASSHOLE!" He yelled trying to catch me as I started floating in the air.

"Don't worry, it will come off with water." I said as I made a small rain cloud appear over him and it started raining. Then it started to lightning and thunder and he started to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "Cool it looks like I can control the water in the air around me and possibly..." I trailed off. I focused really hard and my eyes started to glow and I started to float and fire started to shoot out of my hands and feet, then rocks started to float around me, same with a bunch of water, and air... NOT! I'm not the avatar! I can only make rain clouds appear at will.

Anyway, I made the cloud disperse after Link was drenched and burnt to a crisp. "Thanks." He said sarcastically. "Let's get going. Saria is inside and ready to be awakened as a sage." "Let's go." He said pulling out the hookshot. "Nope! This way is easier." I yelled at him pointing at the black disc that I created earlier. "Hop on!" He jumped on, sat down and we started flying.

We flew through the open door of the temple. I crouched down to where Link was sitting, put my arm around him and started singing. "I can show you the world, Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" "What are you doing?" "I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride." When I said over, sideways, and under, I did just what Aladdin did in the movie and he clung onto me harder than a leech to a leg.

Then we reached the main room of the temple and before we moved any further, I put up a barrier around the middle. So that the poe sisters wouldn't run away and we could easily kill them all. We ran forward to quickly jump on the elevator before the poes had a chance to appear. It started going down then it stopped. The bottom opened up and we fell through. I started floating but Link kept falling. "A fall from this height would kill him!" I said to myself. But then I thought of something. I transformed into my gryffin form and flew down to Link and caught him with my talons. "Whew! That was close. Thanks Alex... Ahhhh!" He started struggling and I released him, thank god I got to the ground before I did. I transformed back to myself and said, "Wow, didn't think you'd be the one to scream like a little girl." "You can turn into, what ever that was?" "Yeah just one of my many talents." I said swishing my hair back and walked to the wall.

I waved my hand at it and it disappeared. "That's new. I was just trying to look cool and I learned something new about my power." "Are you really that calm! You just made a ten foot wall disappear without a trace!" I shrugged and we entered the boss room. "Oh yeah! Here!" I grabbed a stick in the room and it stretched, curved, and grew a string from both ends. It started to turn a bright gold color and a quiver of arrows appeared in the corner. "Here you go. I did Zelda's job and made you the bow of light with a few extra perks. When you shoot it, the arrows will seek out the nearest enemy and kill them instantly." "Uhhh... Thanks but I already have a bow." He pulled out the fairy bow, "I found it on the floor in the main room." "Fine then! I guess I'll keep my bow that I made for you!" "Did you start your period today?" "I'm not a girl you sarcastic bastard!" I readied my bow and shot at Phantom Ganon, right behind Link. "Goddess! I thought that you were gonna shoot me." "I told you it seeks out evil. Not good. Also that is Phantom Ganon and he is dead."

I heard a familiar voice saying, "You useless Phantom! Go back to the place you came!" "Wait master!" I heard another familiar voice that said, "Let me help him!" "Go ahead, make sure they die!" A dark figure appeared in front of Phantom Ganon and when it turned towards us, it looked like a dark version of Dark. _Dark? You there? __**Yeah, what up? **__Daddy dearest has created a dark version of you. I don't feel comfortable with killing you. _"Then let me kill it my son." I turned around to see a lady with a black cloak and dark brown hair. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue. I summoned the mirror so that Dark could tune in on this. "Who are you?" Dark asked. "What? You don't recognize your own mother?" She dropped her cloak and revealed a beautiful black sword with a red gem on the hilt. "What up buttercup?" She said to me. "What!" I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6 Training with a new Character

Chapter 6 ~ Training with a New Character

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was outside and I saw Dark talking to Link and my mother. "Dark? How are you here?" I asked. "Our mother here had some help." He said gesturing to the shadows. A girl with blue hair and purple eyes walked out. "Lana?" I said under my breathe. "How do you know my name?" Before I came back to the twilight era, I lived in a place where Link, Zelda, Sheik, and most other people here are video game characters. A new game was gonna come out, introducing you." "Oh? Well that is different. By any chance, is your name Alex?" I nodded. "You need to come with me. Your mother can help Link finish his quest up till his final battle. Dark you too, come with me." "Can I at least talk to my mom? I haven't even told her that Zelda and I got married." "Ohhhh! My baby congratulations! Will I get any grandbabies soon?"

"Well right after I said I do, a portal appeared and sent me back to now. If I can't get back then you'll never have grandkids unless Dark finds a wife. Which I highly doubt." "I can hear you!" Dark yelled at me. "I'm kidding! Any way I should go. Link make sure my mom doesn't get hurt." "You got it!" Dark and I hugged our mom and left with Lana. "So Alex, what did this portal look like?" "It looked purple and black with white in the middle. Just like that!" I yelled pointing at a portal in a clearing. "Wait a minute. You were the cause of that portal!" "Yes but I needed your help with something. But something in you messed up the portal." "Triforce." She looked at me. "At that time I had the whole triforce then when I went through the portal, the triforce turned into this mask and now I have half of each triforce." "I was not aware of that... Anyway, I was taking you to my time so I could tell you that your father is in this time. Of course you know that, but I need to tell you that during the final fight with your father, you cleanse him but someone took in the darkness and had to be sealed away in the sacred realm. I'm not sure who but it isn't your mother, or Link, or Zelda." "So, it's one of us?" Dark asked. "Unless someone else will be with you at the final battle. But that is all I can tell you. For now step through the portal with me and I will start training you two." "Hold onto me Alex, we don't want you drifting off." I grabbed Dark's cape and followed them through the portal.

When the portal cleared, I saw a big field with a single Japanese cherry blossom tree in the center. "This place is beautiful." Dark and I said together. "In here one day is one hour. So we can stay in here for a month and it will only have been thirty or thirty one hours." I nodded and Dark was still taking in the beauty. "First what does that mask do to Dark. I've seen what happens to you, if Dark can wear it, then this training will go by very quickly." I threw the mask to Dark and he put it on. Nothing happened. "Guess only I can wear it." I grabbed the mask off Dark's face and put it on.

When I was in my deity form we started to train with Lana. "First, you two need to learn to conjure traps and portals. It's very simple, the first trap is the basic explosion trap. Pick one place, place your hand there and then..." BOOM! "What was that?" Lana looked at us and there were giant craters. "Did we ever mention we are very quick learners? Also we know how to transform, and fight with some magic but we need more help." "Okay... portals! Arms out stretched then..." WHOOOSH! "Portals done and locked onto Hyrule Castle." We said in unison. "Before we start fighting you two have to get your stamina up. I know that when you use the mask, Alex, your energy gets sapped quickly. So I will chase you both and you will evade me for two days." "Two days?" We asked. "Yes, now I will summon my giant monster to ride on, and you will run." She opened her book and turned the pages until she found something marked Stallord. "Stallord? Oh goddess! Run Dark!" He looked at me and a shadow loomed over him. He turned back, screamed, and started running like a road runner.

I won't tell you about the two days running from our crazy friend on her Stallord steed. But she did fall off of it a couple times then she had to start running with us. But that's getting off topic. "It's been two days now! Kill Stallord now!" "Dark, you keep it distracted for a bit while I get ready to attack it's spine." He started to run at it, sending weak little balls of magic at it to get it's attention. I started set a bunch of snare traps for it. "Dark! Lead it over here." He ran over to me as I transformed into my gryffin form. He jumped onto my back and I flew away from Stallord and it kept running and ran into my magic snare traps. Black vines grew quickly from the ground and ensnared it. I flew down, transformed back, and summoned my swords. Dark summoned a purple hilted gold bladed rapier. "Hey where did you get that?" "Well I found it in the castle's treasure chamber, and it was enchanted so I started using it and I could use my magic through it." With one sword in each hand I ran forward and started for the spine. We started slashing at it but nothing was happening. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I put a charm on it so that it could not be easily defeated. There is one place that the charm is weaker but it is hidden and you will each have to unlock a new skill by yourselves." "Thanks Lana.." Dark said sarcastically. "Well I already have my new skill." "What is it Dark!" "I can undo any charms or spells put on anyone or anything. But if I try to attack afterwards, the charm or spell is recast on to it." "Well that helps us getting rid of the charm, but not killing it." "Well your skill has to be a one hit knockout, or something similar. Try random stuff."

I tried spells and other magic stuff, but none of that worked. Then I got tired so I sat down and put my swords on top of each other and there was a burst of black and white light. I looked at my swords after the light was gone and I saw one gray blade sword with a blue and red gem hilt. The blade was glowing, I picked it up and pointed it at an empty spot in the field and a bow of pure white light appeared. I pulled the string back and let go. The sword flew for a while then fell, and where it fell there was a huge explosion.

The sword flew back to me and stopped in mid-air so I could grab it. Then I pointed it at the spine of Stallord and yelled, "Dark now!" He took down the charm and I released the sword. My sword released a beam of light that shot out of Stallord and shattered him. I got rid of the snare trap and Lana ran towards us. "That was great guys!" She tripped and fell onto Dark and their lips touched. "Having fun you two?" I said snickering.

They both started blushing as they stood up. "Thanks for catching me…" "Yeah no problem. We should probably go now." He said. "I'll go with you guys just if you need some help recovering. It's not like I want to stay with you, it's just that I think Dark, I mean you guys might need some help…" "Okay love birds!" I said. Dark backhanded my arm. "I'm kidding, just both of you grab onto me and I will take us to Link and my mom." They each grabbed an arm and I dashed through my portal. When we came out of the portal we saw Link and my mom going across the light bridge to the castle.

"Link! Mom! You guys took only two hours to defeat four bosses and awaken the last four sages?" I said to them. They quickly turned around to see us. "Your mom did most of the work with bosses. I figured out all the puzzles and got her through." Link retorted. "Nice work mom. How long did it take you to find their weak points?" I asked. "Not long I just tapped into your memories." "I feel violated now!" "Don't worry I didn't see you doing anything with Zelda in her..." I covered her mouth quickly and said, "Mom! Let's just go save dad." We all looked at the castle, unsheathed our weapons, and ran in.


	7. Chapter 7 Saving Ganondorf

_**Hello to all! If you have read the other chapters and enjoy this story, please favorite this and tell me what you like about it. All constructive criticism is appreciated. I don't own any Legend of Zelda ideas, or character. Thanks for!**_

Chapter 7 ~ Saving Ganondorf

"There are six rooms that need to be completed. I already created a bow of light for each of you and there is one arrow for each of us. When you reach the final part of the room there will be a ball of color there, shoot it with the bow of light the sage will appear and send you back to this middle room. Wait here until we all get back then we will all tackle the blocked off room." "How will we get into the blocked off room?" Lana asked while they were all grabbing the bows and arrows. "There is a chest with the golden gauntlets in one of the rooms. If I'm correct, it should be in the shadow room. Link will take the shadow room since he has the hover boots. Lana you will take the water room. Mom you will take fire room. Dark you take the forest room. I'll take the spirit room. Good luck guys." I ran off into the spirit room, summoned multiple mirrors and reflected the light through the rooms. I reached the final part of the room and shot the ball of color. Nabooru appeared and said, "You must be Cecily's boy, Alex right? I wish I could have know you in this time. You are pretty cute." Then I told her, "I have a wife." "Oh... I still wish we could have been friends. Now go save you father." She sent me back to the main room.

There I saw Lana sitting on the column that was blocking the final room. I jumped up onto the column and sat next to her. "Hey there!" I said cheerfully. "Hey..." she said all depressed. "What's up?" "Have you ever wanted to tell someone that you have a crush on them but you never had the guts to?" "You like Dark and I have a feeling that he likes you too." She looked at me like, how did you know? "We can communicate through our minds and he was telling me that he thought you were cute and he wasn't sure about his feelings for you until you feel on him and kissed him." "Oh, so he likes me?" She said blushing. I nodded and then we heard a WHOOSH sound. "Who finished their room?" "It's me." Dark said waving up at us. "Oooooo, confession time! Dark come up here and talk to Lana. I'm gonna go check on Link."

I jumped down as Dark jumped up and I ran into the shadow room. Link hadn't made it past the first part yet. "Link duck!" He fell on the floor and I sent a ball of fire over to the door and it exploded. I grabbed Link and pulled him through the rest of the rooms, stood him up in the last room, pointed him towards the ball of color and told him to shoot it. He shot it, we talked to Impa and we were teleported to the main room. We saw my mom looking up at the pillar with a questioning look on her face. "What's up mom?" She pointed to the top of the pillar where we saw Dark and Lana kissing. "Wow, we shouldn't break them apart right now. Link here are the golden gauntlets. Lift the pillar and throw it. Trust me they won't be hurt."

He put on the gauntlets and lifted the pillar up and threw it across the room. They jumped off and ran at me and Link ready to kill. "We were normal we could have died!" Dark yelled at me. "But you're not normal so you couldn't have died by that." I told him. "Touché but I will get you back." He punched my arm and walked into the final room.

"Alex? Um, I think you should see this." We all ran into the room and there were 4 doors. "What? There shouldn't be this many doors. Guess we need to split up again. I'll go with Dark, everyone else pick a door. The person that finds the sealed sage thing needs to shoot it and they will be teleported to the main room. No one goes on without me and Dark okay?" They all nodded. Dark and I chose the middle right door, our mom picked the far left, Lana had the far right door, and Link got the middle left. "Wait before any of us go," I summoned four hand mirrors, "take these to communicate. If you run into trouble tell us if you can handle it, if not someone will aid you. Let's go!" We all ran in and it all went quiet. I heard Dark scream and I saw a bright pink flash.

I saw Dark inside of a pink crystal that Zelda was held in in the game. I ran at it and with my left hand punched it and it shattered. " Oh no, the others!" I grabbed my mirror and started shouting into it. "Are you alright everyone? Please answer me!" Then I saw Ganondorf's face appear in it. "Come and get 'em kids!" He laughed crazily and disappeared. "We need to rescue them!" Dark shouted and started running. I grabbed his arm and told him, "We need to break the last barrier first, then we need find the trap he set for us. He wouldn't have egged us on without a trap set for us." "You're right we should tread with caution. Let's go break the barrier."

We quickly broke the barrier quickly and were teleported back to the main room and started to walk up the stairs to the top floor. "So is Lana a good kisser?" I asked. He started blushing. "Yeah. She's really good with magic too." He said giggling.

We reached the floor below the top. "Dark, I want you to take my halves of the triforce." "What but you need them to help Dad!" "No we need both triforce to help him. I have one, if you get the complete other one we can help him together! Besides, I don't think I could handle two at a time, even with all my power." "You think I could handle a whole triforce by myself? I don't think I have enough power to handle it by myself." "You can do it. Besides you're the older brother! You should have twice the power I have right now. If you can't handle it all, I'll help you." I put my hand on his shoulder and transferred the halves of the triforce I had into him. A bright, white light blinded me, but when I regained my vision I saw Dark with a red outfit on that was similar to mine and Ganondorf's, but he didn't take after dad in looks, he looked like a normal person. "Wow what a rush!" "I just came up with an idea to seal away the power of evil in dad. In the game that Lana is in, there were four parts of evil that were sealed away in different times. If we do that and put a stronger seal on them, the evil wouldn't be able to be released until we die!" "Good idea but, what do we do if dad set up a trap to steal the triforce from you?" "Well I'll give you my mask and then I'll go ahead of you, trigger the trap and signal you. Then you just throw me my mask, and we save dad and everyone else." "Works for me!" He said as I gave him my mask and we started running up the stairs.

》~~~~~~~In the top room~~~~~~~《

"So my wife, our sons are going to help me?" He said chaining her arms to the wall. "They will bring the old you back!" "Shut up!" He said as he put a strip of metal over her mouth. "Ganondorf, why are you doing this?" Two similar voices said in unison. "Shut up all of you!" He sent magic flying in all directions and it hit Link, Lana, and two similar figures in the shadows. They all screamed in pain.

》~~~~~~~~back to us~~~~~~~~《

"Aaaahhh!" We heard them scream. "What is he doing to them?" "Well I know that we're at the door to the room so let's go save everyone. Remember let me go first to trigger the trap, once it's gone throw me the mask and we will fight." He nodded. "Wait Alex," he hugged me, " Dude you're the older brother, but I missed you while you were gone." I hugged him back, "I missed you too, but I won't be my normal self until I find the song in Termina and turn myself back, but until then you will have dad and mom and Lana, and Zelda. Also when you go back to our time, don't marry Lana until I get back." He started laughing. "Okay, and if when I get married and get torn away from you guys like you were, make sure you find me." "Of course. But for now let's focus on getting our dad back." "Right!" He said wiping the tears from his eyes. I opened the door and walked in. There was Ganondorf, playing the organ. He turned around and said, "Look to your right." I saw this time's Zelda, and my Zelda, both chained to the wall.


	8. Chapter 8 Sealing the Evil

_**This has to be my best chapter yet. The end of the Ganondorf arc into the start of the Majora arc. Please, please, please review if you like it and if you want me to continue. I hope you like the tet... I'll wait until you read it. But please, favorite, follow, or review if you really like it! I don't own any Zelda characters, or Zelda ideas. I only own the flute, and the ideas of Zelex, Lark, and Celcdorf. Without further ado, please enjoy, Chapter 8 Sealing the Evil!**_

Chapter 8 - Sealing the Evil

"How did you get my Zelda? She was safe back in our time!" Then Lana spoke, "He made me open a portal to your time. I'm sorry." "Dark! Now!" He threw me my mask, I put it on, and transformed into my deity form. "I'll distract daddy dearest, you help the others then we'll seal away this evil." "Okay!" He jumped over me and over to the others.

Ganondorf was ready to attack Dark when I attacked him. "Your opponent is me!" He drew his sword and ran at me. It only took a minute for Dark to free everyone and him, Lana, Link, and my Zelda to come to my side. "Zelda I want you to take my mom and get out of here." I told her. "I'm not leaving you we've been apart for too long! Other Zelda! Take Cecily and get out of here!" She nodded, picked up my mom and ran off. "Lana let's get a better battleground." She grabbed her tome and created a portal to our training ground.

"Come and get the rest of the triforce daddy!" Dark held up his left hand and ran into the portal while holding onto Lana. Ganondorf ran after him and Zelda, Link, and I ran after him. We arrived in the field where Lana trained us. Ganondorf was ensnared in a snare trap while Dark ran over to Link and got his half of the triforce of courage. "I already took the rest of the triforce of power, but where are we gonna get the rest of wisdom piece?" "Here." Zelda sent the last piece into Dark. "The other Zelda gave it to me. I'll shoot him with my arrows of light while you guys fight him. When he gets hit a few times, you should be able to purge him of all evil and save him." "Dark how are you holding up?" "I'm good this power is amazing! I understand how Dad was so easily corrupted by the power of the triforce." "When this is over, you will need to return the triforce of this time, to the sacred realm then leave. But we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Guys! Something is happening!" Lana yelled to us. We turned around saw Ganondorf turning into his boar form. He seemed much bigger than usual but I guess he still had more power from the triforce than we thought. "Lana, get over here gameplan time." She flew over to us quickly and hugged Dark. "Lana, Link, and Zelda, you will attack his tail. We will distract him and extract the evil in four parts when he is weak. Each time a fragment of darkness is extracted from him, he will grow smaller. When all the darkness is gone from him, I will give each of you one then I'll open a portal to different times and places. There are chests there with powerful enchantments on them, place the evil inside, and come back." They all nodded and we went to work.

Ganondorf broke free from the snare trap and ran ran us all. Link, Zelda, and Lana ran away from us so we could distract him. Dark and I used the power of our Triforces to attack the gem on his forehead which was another of his weak points. It was initially an easy fight until we had three of the four pieces of evil out of him.

"We have three of the four pieces. We just need one more!" I yelled. "Alex! Take the triforce from me! You need to do this!" Dark yelled at me. "Alright!" I flew at him quickly, grabbing the hand that had the triforce on it, and absorbed it.

A second later, I was reverted to my normal self, and both triforce burst out of me and started to spin around each other. They got closer and closer until they combined into the tetraforce! "The tetraforce! That means the fourth piece of the tetraforce from our time, went back in time to this time, and became the triforce here? That's different." I flew towards the tetraforce and a bright light engulfed me.

When the light cleared, I saw a neonish figure in a bright a yellow dress. "Alex, destined child of the corrupt king. I am Yujo. The goddess of friendship. Thank you for reuniting me with my sisters." Din, Nayru, and Farore appeared behind her. "For this you will receive the entire tetraforce and the power to save your father. Also you will have the power to create a single triforce for a single time. I suggest creating it after you save your father. We will meet again." All the goddesses flew into me and I was engulfed in the same bright light.

"Alex!" Dark flew toward me. "The complete tetraforce! Where is it?" I looked at my arms and saw designs that looked like golden vines that led to my chest. On my clothes you could see the completed tetraforce. "Let's save Dad!" I yelled.

I flew straight at Ganondorf and landed on his head. I summoned a shining golden sword and stabbed it into his head. "Alex!" Zelda and Lana yelled at me. "Don't worry!" Ganondorf started shrinking back to his old self as I pulled the sword out. "That sword was the only thing that could remove the final piece of evil. Now we need to lock those pieces up and help daddy here back to our time." I opened a portal to my time nect to the master sword, the water temple in that time, the twilight realm, and skyloft, which is one of my other adventures. They each went through one to seal away the evil while I kept an eye on my dad.

"Uggh..." I heard him moan. "Dad!" I ran over to him. "Ugh! Alex? Where am I?" "You were corrupt by the power of the triforce of power. Dark and I saved you." "I don't remember anything." He said trying to sit up. "Don't sit up just stay here and try to regain your strength." "Thank you Alex. Where are your brother and mother?" "Dark should be coming back from the twilight realm now, and mom is over there." I pointed to a portal that opened up in front of me. Dark came out of it, then my mom, and Lana, Link and Zelda. "Ganondorf!" My mom yelled. She limped over to us. She kneeled down and kissed him. "I missed you." She started crying. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"I missed you too, Cecily." "Zelda, I want you to take my parents back to our time. Make sure my dad makes a good recovery." I opened a portal to our time, then kissed her. "I will be back soon. I know you don't want to be married to my dad's twin." She giggled, "What are Dark and Lana going to do?" "They are going to go to termina with Link and I. We will find the song of whatever it was and come back to you guys." She kissed me, then helped my mom, help my dad through the portal. I closed the portal and walked back to Dark and Lana.

"So when were you gonna tell us two about your plan for us." Lana asked. "Well I would have asked you guys if you both came back first. But you all came back together." "Um guys?" The other Zelda asked, "Can I send you all back to the past now?" "Oh sure. Let's go, Link give her the ocarina of time." He gave her the ocarina and she played the song of time.

We appeared in the temple of time as children. Dark was similar to me just with darker hair and clothes. Lana was so freaking adorable. She looked like a chibi version of herself. "Lana you look so cute!" I said as Link put the master sword back in the pedestal and Navi flew off. "Let's go see Zelda." Link told us.

It was simple. Lana just turned us invisible and we walked right past the guards. We met with Zelda, she gave us the ocarina of time and we set off to Termina.


	9. Chapter 9 Majora's Mask

Chapter 9 ~ Majora's Mask

We were in the forest that lead to Termina. We were all asleep on the two horses. Dark and Lana were on my horse and I was with Link on Epona. The horses were slowly walking until they stopped. I woke up and said, "What's up guys? Why st... Wait, this is where Skull kid spooked Epona in the game and ran off with the ocarina of time. Tatl? Tael?" I heard something jingle right behind me. I turned around quickly and saw nothing. "Guys, wake up. We're gonna get jumped soon." Dark woke up and said, "Jumped?" "It means to get stuff stolen from you after you get injured." "You're right." Lana said rubbing her eyes. "I feel a very strong presence. Not as strong as the Tetraforce but still strong." We heard jingling behind us and the horses freak out.

We turned around to see the Link on the ground and the Skull kid going through Link's stuff. "You!" We yelled. He turned around slowly and Lana sent a bolt of blue lightning at him which turned into a blue cage. "What do you want with Link's stuff?" Dark asked. "Ehehehe! try and catch me!" The Skull kid jumped and burst out of the cage, onto Epona, who freaked out and started running away.

We woke Link up and ran after him. We reached a place where trees were cut down at different heights and it looked a bit like parkour jumps that lead to a cave in a giant tree's root. "Wow... Alex is there anything we should do first?" Dark asked. "We should collect as many rupees as we can. We will need a lot of rupees in this place. So let's start cutting the grass!" We cut the grass so much that altogether we found over three hundred rupees.

"So now we do some parkour and enter that cave? Alex?" Lana looked around for me then finally saw me at the entrance to the cave. "Come on and don't go in once you get up here." They all jumped like little bunnies onto the stumps and up to me. "Hold onto me as we walk in." We walked into the cave and they all walked behind me. After a while of walking in complete darkness we saw a light.

Once we walked into the light we found the pit. "Here," Lana created some crystal light blue stairs to the bottom, "let's walk down." We thanked her and started walking. Three quarters of the way down. "You guys feel that power at the bottom of this pit too right?" "What power?" Link asked. "You know the power of the triforce Link?" He nodded. "It's about that powerful. But as long as we have the power of the tetraforce we should be safe."

》At the bottom of the pit《

"Tetraforce huh? We should do something about that. Ehehehehehe!" The skull kid said.

》Back to us《

"Let's hope we don't run into trouble here." Dark said all hopeful like. I chuckled, "Yeah no trouble." "Lots of trouble right?" Lana asked. "More that evil Dad." "Well we have the tetraforce so it won't be that bad right?" Link asked me as we walked down the last of the stairs. "As long as it isn't taken from me and the pieces scattered across Termina we should be fine."

We heard laughing from a dark figure in the room. "I've been expecting you four." We all drew our weapons and readied ourselves. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt any of you, just change you into different forms." The mask started to shake and Link, Lana, and Dark fell to the ground holding their heads. Then he quickly flew towards me and grabbed my chest. When he let go and pulled back, I saw that he had the Tetraforce in his hand. "How did you?" He cut me off, "Ehehehe! Let's take your suggestion of scattering this across Termina." He broke the Tetraforce into the four separate pieces and threw them up into the air.

I ran after the piece of friendship and just barely caught it. But when I caught it, Yujo appeared and told me this, "There is nothing I can do to help you now. Let go of the piece of friendship and we shall meet again." So I let go of the piece and it flew away with the others. "I don't need the Tetraforce to beat you, I still have immense power by myself." I grabbed my sword and ran at him. He flew upward and laughed, and continued to laugh as he avoided all my attacks. When I fell on my last attack his mask shook again and I grabbed my head and screamed, trying to resist it.

I saw giant wolfos running at me. I started running from them but they were too quick and they caught up with me. The wolfos surrounded me, I tried to fight them off but I got tired quickly and they all ran inside of me. I felt my arms stretching and my nails growing into black claws. My jaw stretched out into a snout and I felt every black hair growing all over me. And my tail grew from my tailbone. I woke up with a female zora, a goron, and a deku kid leaning over me. I sat up and stretched like a dog does. "Link, Dark, Lana?" I looked at them when I said their names. "Dude? You look like the Link from our time in wolf form." I looked into the puddle of water I was lying in and I saw a normal black wolf, not a wolfos.

"So Skull kid stole the tetraforce and broke it into the four parts and sent each piece to the four corners of Termina. But the good thing is, I know who should go where when we get these masks off." "Oh Alex, I woke up in time to get the Ocarina of time from the Skull Kid, and I had Dark tap into your memories and find the song of healing. We can just have Link play it now so we don't have to be like this for three days." Lana said. "That would be nice. You didn't go anywhere else in my memories did you?" "No just straight past the memory of teenage you and teenage Zelda having fun in her room." She snickered. "Goddess damn it! People need to stop looking at my memories! Just play the song!" Lana told Link the notes to the song and he played the hauntingly beautiful ballad. We all felt weak and after a second the masks just fell off. We each picked up our masks and started walking up into the clock tower. When we walked up to the door, we heard a voice. "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"

**_I have been waiting soooooo long to put that line in! Now we get to the good stuff! If you have any ideas for which tetraforce piece goes to which area or who should face which boss or anything in general, please review and tell me your ideas. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
